Baking With Nora
by Chocolate X My Mouth
Summary: After discovering the date of Sherloque Wells' birthday, Team Flash sets out to bake a cake for him. It goes up and down from there - but it does lead to some quality family bonding, and surprising the man who was thought could never be surprised. (Snowbarry/Nora domestic fluff) (Part 5 of Nora Week 2018)


**Honestly guys... I'm kinda sad I've only got two more days of Nora Week after this... It has been SO MUCH FUN!**

 **However, fear not! I'm going to be posting THREE more stories after Nora Week ends, just because the ideas I have... well, I like em too much to just throw them away. XD**

 **So, without further ado... here is the Flash family cooking fic! :D XD (also, look at the new Nora picture for this story! ISN'T SHE JUST THE PUREST CINNAMON ROLL?! HOW COULD YOU NOT LOVE HER?! I'M LOOKING AT YOU IRIS)**

* * *

Sherloque's birthday had been a mystery to the team for a while now.

He blatantly refused to reveal it - the only reason that Team Flash had even gotten it was an elaborate distraction plan that had somehow worked flawlessly. Long story short, Nora was willing to embarrass herself for the cause of the mission, Cisco spent a lot of money on a fake phone, Barry needed to be _QUICK_ , and Caitlin had to hack fast.

It was then revealed that his birthday was on November 13th.

"All that length for a simple date," Cisco muttered, looking at the wall in despair.

"Well... at least it solves the mystery," Nora said.

"So remind me - why did we do this again?" Barry asked. "I... I actually forgot."

"We did it so we can surprise Sherloque!" said Caitlin. "He's done a lot for the team in the time he's been here - we owe him something."

"True... but I don't think we're just going to buy a cake, right?" Barry asked. "Like, I'm sure we could make one!"

"That could... actually be kinda fun!" Nora smiled.

"I'm down," shrugged Cisco.

"Sure!" Caitlin agreed.

"Then its settled, we shall meet tomorrow at my apartment for Sherloque's birthday feast!" Barry said.

"Here here," Cisco nodded, raising an imaginary glass.

"Sounds great!" Nora said. "Would love to stick around, but I need to go work out."

As she began to walk down the hallway, Cisco called out to her. "Oh, sorry Nora, treadmill's busted - forgot to tell you!"

"That's fine!" Nora called back, smiling. "I usually tap dance or jog anyway!"

Barry couldn't help but feel a sense of pride in his daughter at this comment.

* * *

The next day had arrived.

Nora had stayed with Barry, so the two began preparing for the day ahead.

"Okay... mixing cups, tray, pans," he said, "Uh, honey, have you got the eggs?"

"Right here dad!" she smiled, placing them on the counter. "I've got the butter too!"

"Okay... Cisco is bringing the drinks, and Caitlin's got the flour, cake mix, frosting, and vanilla," he muttered. "I... think we have everything!"

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. "I got it!" Nora said, smiling.

Nora opened it, revealed Caitlin and Cisco, and she greeted to the two warmly.

"We ready to start cake baking?" asked Cisco. "Cuz I skipped lunch for this."

"Oh... well, you might wanna get some Big Belly Burger for us all, because we don't have anything beside this cake," Barry muttered, awkwardly rubbing the back of his head.

"Dang it," Cisco muttered. "Oh well, this should still be fun!"

"Let's hope!" Caitlin said. "I think our first cake baking session as a family will be one we always cherish."

"Whether that be good or bad, I hope we can at least laugh at it someday," Nora smiled.

"Agreed," everyone nodded.

"Alright," Barry said, raising the wooden spoon in his hand. "Let's begin!"

* * *

The baking process was going... okay.

As of right now, the four were getting ready to break the eggs for the batter. Everyone had one egg in their hand, and Nora had an extra egg, since the recipe called for five.

"Okay, we break on three," Cisco said. "One... Two... THREE!"

And all at once, five eggshells were cracked...

And several ended up in the batter.

"FRAK!" Nora said, pulling them out as quickly as possible. "That was a close one."

"Let's hope we have some better luck with the baking process," Caitlin muttered.

* * *

And thankfully, they did have better luck. The cake now sat in the oven snugly, baking like it should.

"I really hope this turns out okay," Nora said, leaning next to Caitlin on the counter.

"Trust me," Caitlin said, "when you and I work together, we can accomplish anything."

"True that," smiled Nora.

Suddenly, the oven started beeping.

"Moment of truth," muttered Barry, rushing over to get it out.

And as he pulled the cake out...

It was the perfect shade of a dark tan with gold encrusting the edges.

"YES!" Caitlin exclaimed, throwing her arms up. "WE DIDN'T BURN IT!"

"Oh my gosh, it looks so yummy!" Nora smiles.

"Can we just like eat this now?" Cisco asked.

"I wish, but we have to decorate it first," said Barry. "Caitlin, can you invite Sherloque over?"

"On it," Caitlin smiled, pulling out her phone.

It was almost time for Sherloque to get the surprise of his life...

* * *

Sherloque walked up to Barry's apartment door, and opened it, not finding it strange that the door was unlocked. "Hello? Anybody home?"

"SURPRISE! Happy birthday Sherloque!"

Everybody jumped out at once and screamed this, and Sherloque looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

"H-How did you all know?" he said, clearly astonished.

"A bit of embarrassment can go a long way," smiled Nora sheepishly.

Sherloque then started piecing it all together. "Oh... you are a very clever girl, Ms Allen."

"She gets it from her aunt," Barry proudly stated.

Caitlin blushed madly, not knowing what to say.

"Can we eat yet?" Cisco asked. "I'm starving!"

"Of course," smiled Sherloque. "I see there is cake... delicious. I love a good cake."

As Cisco and Sherloque went over to dig into the cake, the other three stayed behind to congratulate one another on a job well done.

"You two mean the world to me for this... and for a whole lot of other stuff too," Barry smiled.

"You mean the world to us too, Barry," Caitlin smiled.

"We couldn't make it without you," smiled Nora.

And then, the two softly pressed their lips to each of his cheeks, and planted a small kiss on each one.

Then, they walked over to the food table, and Barry joined shortly after...

It had been a wild day indeed.

But he was caught in such an act of bliss, that the day felt like nothing at all if that was what he had to do to earn that.

* * *

 **Gah... for some reason I'm not too happy with this one. Then again I had to write most of it on my phone... this is my A/N after adding on some stuff on my computer late at night xD**

 **hope y'all enjoyed it anyway! I hope to have a longer one shot out tomorrow! See you guys then! :D**


End file.
